star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forceful User
A Forceful User, also known as Force-sensitive, was a being who was highly attuned to the flow of the Force. Force-sensitives could, with training, learn to sense and manipulate the Force. It is also told that a midi-chlorian can count through certain tests which can determine how strong the user is in the Force. For generations, the Jedi Order took many children that were connected to the Force at a young age, and were to learn to become a true Jedi and warrior of the Light Side of the Force. Trained Jedi could sense high levels of the Force in persons. The presence of Force-sensitives in a vicinity could also be sensed. For more accuracy, they performed midi-chlorian counts to detect Force-sensitivity in candidates. Origins For generations in the galaxy, many people who were connected to the Force were either inherited by a Force-sensitive family member, acquired the sensitivity through random mutation or evolution, or one could have been artificially imbued with sensitivity with the Force. Appearances *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Red Harvest'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' *''Darth Plagueis'' * *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Ghost Prison 3'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''The Force Unleashed (novel)'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''The Force Unleashed II (novel)'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 1'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 2'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Legacy of the Force'' *''Fate of the Jedi'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Star Wars: Legacy'' Sources *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Hero's Guide'' * * * *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force * *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * Category:The Force